Kaito Kaminari
Personality Kaito is a happy go lucky kind of guy. When meeting a new person he would probably make a corny joke and then laugh at it himself. He can be a bit awkward, but always means well with what he says. He is the kind of person that wouldn't be caught saying something bad about anyone. This is his normal every day personality. However there are two situations that change this. The first is when the demon fox inside him decides he would like to speak. If this happens it is usually something mean or degrading that is said. Kaito will almost always apologize for it immediately afterwards, but sometimes will just walk off yelling at himself. The other situation is in a serious fight. Kaito is not one to be caught off guard in a fight. That being said, he will only make jokes and act silly if he does not feel his opponent means him true harm, or cannot do him much harm. Background Childhood: Kaito was born to a great ninja named Sabaku Kaminari and his wife Shikaru. As Kaito aged, his life was pretty normal for the most part, that was until his third year. His father had taken ill and had been acting weird lately. The doctors were called and without a doubt they had diagnosed that the seal that had been implanted on him at birth, was beginning to break. They knew that if they didn't seal the demon fox away again soon, they would be in grave danger. As the sealing team approached the homestead, Kaito was with his father and making sure he was comfortable. When the men walked in, the had prepared a Jinchuriki already and sat the man next to Sabaku. As they began to form the seal on the man, he started to writhe in pain and scream. It seemed as if the seal was harming him in some way. It was clear to the sealing team that this man would not be able to hold the beast, but they were out of time to find another candidate. Sabaku smiled a bit and nodded to his son to come closer. As Kaito approached him, Sabaku formed three hand seals and then pressed his hand on Kaito's back. A seal would instantaneously form on his spine and Kaito would fall to his knees. As he sat on his knees, Kaito's father's seal would break and out sprang the Kyuubi. Just as it was about to lash out at the sealing team, Sabaku would form one final seal and the beast would begin flowing into his son's back. With an immense scream, Kaito would fall forward on his face and pass out. Sabaku, seeing that the beast had been sealed successfully, would smile and ask the men to bring his son to his mother and let her know what had happened. When Kaito awoke, he was in the hospital with only his mother standing by him. Smiling a bit, Kaito would look to his mother who was sobbing and looking to him in a way that said that she was so glad that he made it. Then it hit him, where was his father? Surely he would be in the hospital as well based on what happened, but when he asked his mother, all she would say was that he was no longer with them. He eventually came to know that meant that his father had passed away during the events. Kaito hated himself for this and for a long time even blamed himself for not being able to take the pain and passing out. However, Kaito would learn to cope with this as he grew into a fine boy.That was all except the one incident. Kaito joined the academy at the age of eight and had been playing at the playground when he saw some local boys had started a game of soccer. Soccer was one of Kaito's favorite things to play, so he would approach the group asking if he could join them. A cold shoulder is a mild way of putting what Kaito received from the boys. This wasn't the first time Kaito had been picked on for what he was and he was just going to let it slide off his back. That was until he heard a boy yell. "What do you want you worthless human beast cage!?" That was all it took for Kaito to loose his grip on things. One moment, he was frozen and staring at the ground. The next moment he was regaining consciousness on the ground with a Jounin teacher on top of him holding him down. He knew what this meant, oh shit, he had lost control. Scanning the area, Kaito would look for the boy. Not seeing him, the Jounin teacher would smack Kaito in the back of the head and say. "What looking for your handy work? Well they already took him to the hospital! What the hell is wrong with you boy?" As the man took his knee out of Kaito's back, Kaito would force himself up and take off sprinting toward his home. He was guilt stricken for what he had done. The moment he got into his house he would run to his mother and bury his face in her dress. Sobbing uncontrollably, his mother could only guess what had happened. When Kaito finally told her, she did not scold him, but instead told him that he should go and see the boy in the hospital and take him a gift of some sort. Kaito would nod and wipe away his tears. Heading out of his house, Kaito would go to the store on the way and grab the boy a few packs of pocky and a new comic book to read when he woke up. Upon his arrival the boy's mother would scoff at Kaito, but ultimately let him in to see her son. Laying the gifts down beside him on a table, Kaito would lower his had a bit and say. "I am so sorry... I never wanted to harm you. This curse that I have... It just..." Kaito would cut off his sentance and leave the hospital.The next couple years would pass and the boy Kaito had harmed would become his friend. Kaito was a natural at ninjutsu, so passing the academy would come easy for him. By the end of the year he had graduated. Genin: Kaito's Genin years were filled with a lot of good times and some of the worst troubles that he had ever faced. His team consisted for another young boy by the name of Nobu Akimichi, a girl named Itsumo Yamanaka and of course their Jounin teacher named Katsuko Senju. Their first mission was a delivery of paperwork to the land of waves. It really didn't pose much of a threat for his team and was completed in only two days.Their next mission was not as easy, an intelligence gathering mission to the land of fire. They had to sneak in dressed as merchants and somehow break into the intelligence tower and grab some scrolls without getting caught. This mission hadn't gone off without a hitch however and they had to kill a few shinobi because their cover was compromised. The rest of their Genin career was much the same as their first mission and things went smoothly. It didn't take long for Kaito to be promoted to Chuunin as he won the Chuunin exams two years after he became a Genin. Chuunin: The year entire year that Kaito was a Chuunin flew by very quickly as well. He was advancing in skill beyond all of his Sensei's belief. He had started learning advanced jutsu at such a young age. Most of his advantage came from having the demon fox inside him. He had learned to control it for the most part now, but hadn't learned how to tap into it's power whenever he wanted to. A few times he came close to losing his cool and the fox started to come out. The current Kazankage, however had put a special fall back in place for Kaito and made his Jounin team leader a Fuinjutsu specialist that specialized in tailed beasts. In summary, his Chuunin years were pretty boring, that was until the kidnapping of one of Kaito's best friends and team mates. Itsumo had been out on an intelligence mission had fell into a trap set by Kirigakure shinobi. Kaito was the first person to read the message as it came in from Kirigakure and he lost his temper. The demon fox could sense that he had strong feelings for this girl and offered to lend his power. Kaito accepted his offer, but only after he had told a few of his friends including Nobu and a couple others. They knew that their superiors would forbid them from going, but they would not tell them and head out in the middle of a rainy night. The four of them we quick to get moving as Kaito wasn't going to wait a second longer than he had to. As the boy arrived from their three day journey, they came upon Kirigakure's village and the location that Itsumo was being held. Upon surveillance, Kaito had seen how they were keeping her. She was chained up in the middle of a room nude with cuts all over her body. This sent Kaito over the edge and Kurama came out almost in full force. The tailed beast cloak had seven tails on it as he whizzed past two guards and slit their throats. Blood flying everywhere, they couldn't even get a word out as they hit the ground. Kaito made his way into the part of the building where Itsumo was being held. Arriving at her limp body on the floor, Kaito would focus on her not hearing the encroaching shinobi. Just as he was about to grab her and take off, the shinobi attacked. It was a twenty on two fight with the twenty being Kirigakure hunter nin and the 2 being Kaito and Nobu that had followed him like the true friend he was. Needless to say it was a bloody fight and when the dust settled, Kaito would finishing off the last one of them. A still beating heart in his hand, Kurama would let out a deep roar that woke up Itsumo. When she woke, she saw what had happened and a tear fell from her eye. This was what they wanted, a reason for war with Ikotsugakure. She didn't have time to think of that though, she would quickly form her clan seal and attempt to put herself in Kaito's mind. After a few moments of trying and a fight with the Kyuubi that ended with her punching him in the snout and yelling for him to get away from Kaito, Itsumo finally saw Kaito. He was curled up in a corner sobbing for the friend he though he had lost. Walking over to Kaito, Itsumo would smile to him and say. "It's ok Kaito, I am here now. You can put that fox back in his cage." With that being said she would bend down to him and touch his cheek with her hand. The tears would stop as his eyes shot to hers and grew beyond belief. Immediately he shot up from the ground and wrapped her in a hug and did not let go until he awoke hours later. He was laying on the bloody floor with the heart still in his right hand. Tossing it aside, he would quickly look around trying to find Itsumo. When his eyes found her, she was being helped up by Nobu. Much like he did before he shot up off the ground, this time only to feel the damage that had been done to him by the kirigakure shinobi. He had multiple broken ribs and was bleeding from his nose and ears. His ankle was shattered and all the fingers on his left hand were broken into weird angles. Forcing himself over to her, he would begin to cough up a bit of blood and fall to his knee for a moment. It didn't take him long to get back up though and upon reaching her, he promptly fell to the ground. As he attempted to draw breath, Itsumo would bend down and begin administering medical ninjutsu to him. Catching his breath he would say. "Itsy.... I..." Before he could say anything else, she would smile and reach a hand over to his mouth saying. "Shut up you idiot, you're dying here. Quit worrying about me." Kaito would smile a bit and let his eye lids fall closed as he took her hand and rested for a bit. When Kaito woke up, he was in the hospital in Ikotsugakure. Quickly his eyes scanned the room for the one face he wanted to see and after about three seconds he found her. Attempting to call to her, he would form an intelligible muffle as he had a breathing tube in his mouth. Reaching his hand up, he would yank the breathing tube out and grumble. She had heard his grumbling and come over to see him. Relaxing as he saw her, Kaito would smile a bit only to get smacked across the face and hear her voice saying. "You idiot, how dare you leave without permission to come and save me! You almost got killed, i'd never forgive you if you died you know!" Kaito would laugh a bit and then take her hand and say. "Yeah I know Itsy, but I couldn't bare the thought of you not being here where you belong." She would blush a bit and then smile as she says. "Get some rest Kaito." Jounin: Abilities Kaito is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, this means that he has a tailed beast sealed inside his body and much like Naruto Uzumaki he can use its power. However this is also a curse as Kurama could instead take over his body and go on a rampage. With that being said, Kaito has to watch his temper in effort to not let the fox out. Over the years the two have somewhat bonded and at least agreed that it is for the best for them not to try and destroy one another. Kaito's other abilities include a specialty in ninjutsu and taijutsu. His biggest weaknesses are Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Weapon of Choice A pair of Trench Knives that his Sensei gave him when he was a Genin. Nindo Roleplay Library Approved by (moderators only)